


some people long for a life that is simple and planned

by nerdwithalife2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, adult conversations, clone talk, kid talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwithalife2/pseuds/nerdwithalife2
Summary: After a long week, Sara reminisced on the past prompting a conversation between her and Ava. It's set between season 3 and season 4 , mainly closer to season 4 so probably around month 4 if it's set during the five month time jump.





	some people long for a life that is simple and planned

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, its been a while yet again... Hey folks, so I wasn't really expecting to post this and i'm not really too sure on how it turned out, but i'm also just kinda in a funk so that may be throwing off my judgement, idk. 
> 
> But i hope you like this and yeah, i'm gonna try to start writing a little bit more, but with school/the semester ending in the next few weeks and finals, i'll be on the struggle bus. 
> 
> Hope all of my american readers had a good thanksgiving, and everyone else who reads this, i hope you had a good week, day, month as well. 
> 
> -kt

The moon was high above DC with some clouds hanging around the sky. The city was quiet, it was late, and but time was nothing when you spent the past few years on a hunk of metal floating through the time stream. Sara sat outside on the balcony while Ava finished getting ready for bed in the bathroom. It had been a long week, with a few stressful, but successful missions in the last few days. All Sara wanted to do was sleep in on a Saturday morning with her girlfriend and be lazy all day.

“Hey, babe?” Ava called out from inside the room when she didn’t see Sara. 

“Out here,” Sara responded. Ava grabbed her wine glass, then followed the sound of the voice. Ava approached behind Sara and set her wine glass down next to Sara’s. Sara felt her presence, by leaning back into Ava’s stomach. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Just… enjoying the stars. They are hard to come by where I live” She smirked, closing her eyes. Ava moved to sit next to Sara. “You know, growing up Laurel and I would lay outside in the grass and stare up at the stars. She told me about a bunch of constellations, but I never bothered to remember any of them” Sara looked over at Ava who had a small smile on her face, and simply reached over to Ava’s hand. “Sorry, I know you’ve had a long week too-”.

“Hey, no, talk about your past, talk about your sister. I want to know it all, even if I don’t have similar stories to tell”, Ava reached up to push a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear, who smiled at the action. “Will you tell me more?” She barely whispered. Sara looked down and smiled softly. 

“Yeah, I was in elementary school and Laurel was in middle school. One day on the bus ride over to the middle school, Laurel had done something to make me mad. So, I let the window down right before we pulled to the stop. She and the rest of the middle schoolers got off and before we pulled away, I got in my seat and stuck my head out the window, waving my hand, saying “Bye sissy, I love you, have a good day” as loud as I could”, Sara looked up at the stars and chuckled. “I was so embarrassing, and later that day at home, Laurel went to our dad and all he could do was laugh. And from that point on she quit sitting around me on the bus. I still did it when I was mad at her”, Sara messed with a loose thread on her sweater. 

“She would have absolutely loved you.”

“I think I would have too,” Ava gave a quick kiss to Sara’s hand before standing up. “Come on let’s get in bed.” Sara stood up and let Ava drag her inside the room. 

Sara climbed onto her side of the bed while Ava turned out the lights, leaving the lamp on beside the bed. Once settled, Ava laid her head on Sara’s chest, listening to the heartbeat. A few moments pass before either one of them speaks again. 

“Aves, I can hear you thinking from here. What’s on your mind?”

Ava mumbles something incoherent.  
“What?”

“It’s totally off topic” She finally answered. Sara didn’t say anything, so Ava continued. 

“When you were younger, did you ever see yourself having kids?” Ava spits out and it took Sara moment to comprehend. 

“Honestly, no. I mean I babysat during the summers before the Gambit, but after and even a few years ago, I still couldn’t see myself being a mom. I thought I just wasn’t a right fit. Is this what has your thoughts so loud?” Sara ran her fingers through Ava’s hair mindlessly. 

“I was just thinking about the story and I couldn’t help but picture a miniature you, freckles and blue eyes. It was silly,” Ava begin to move off of Sara, but Sara reached out to stop her. 

“Hey, it’s not silly. And I have a different mindset now. I’m no longer the cold-blooded assassin I once was. I mean I’m still a killer-”, Sara paused when Ava shot her a look., but continued on before she could say anything. “But, it’s different now, I’m in a better place now. Is this a way to lead into the question of if I want kids with you?” She scooted down so she would be equal with Ava’s face. Ava avoided Sara’s eyes. 

“Maybe”, Ava shrugged. “I just have been thinking lately about the whole situation about me being a clone and what that entices, and I don’t know, I just wondered what my options were if there were… options” Ava finally met her eyes and she was met with admiration and understanding. 

“If there is any person I would even consider starting a family with, it would be you. So yes, there are options. We could always adopt or do a surrogate, or we could even travel to the future where it would both be ours” Sara reaches up to wipe a stray tear that falls from Ava’s eye. “So yes. You have changed my world in far more ways than I ever thought would be possible. I know sometimes I want to run, because I feel like I don’t deserve you or-”Ava opened her mouth but Sara raised an eyebrow, prompting Ava to close her mouth, “or I’m going to hurt you, but I want to be the be the best for you and the woman you deserve to be with”. 

All Ava could do was wrap her arms around Sara and take in the moment. She also didn’t want to cry anymore in front of Sara, but it was too late for that when she felt her tears being soaked up by Sara’s (Ava’s) sleep shirt. Sara kissed the top of Ava’s head, letting silence fill the room and for Ava to get her bearings back. 

“I love you” Sara whispered and kissed her head once more before shifting to be equal with Ava once again. 

“I love you too, especially when I get to see you like this,” Ava just smiled, and Sara rolled her eyes, knowing the moment had passed. 

“If you tell anyone about this, I deny everything” Sara tried to be serious, but it didn’t come across that way.  
“Sure thing, Peter Pan” Ava reached over behind her to switch the lamp off, as Sara snuggled closer, letting sleep take her, with Ava not far behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, oof, it's been a while... 
> 
> So that was that... 
> 
> kudos, comment, tear it apart, whatever floats your boat. 
> 
> Also, follow me on  
> Tumblr: nerd-with-a-life  
> twitter: @hnnrs_kt
> 
> -kt


End file.
